


Anchor

by Fanofmany23



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanofmany23/pseuds/Fanofmany23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you found this story, it's because I'm either dead or I've decided to stop writing. So I hope you enjoy this crazy tale of how I came to be in Beacon Hills.</p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p>Please make sure you read ALL the chapters. Unless its titled authors not or not a chapter then you guys can do whatever you want but PLEASE read the chapters labels #.b! Like 1.b! Its a part of the story. It's the way I'm writing this story. I want it to be kind of like a journal and I wrote it this way on purpose. I hope you guys enjoy this story and make sure you give it love!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Arriving In Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure you read ALL the chapters. Unless its titled authors not or not a chapter then you guys can do whatever you want but PLEASE read the chapters labels #.b! Like 1.b! Its a part of the story. It's the way I'm writing this story. I want it to be kind of like a journal and I wrote it this way on purpose. I hope you guys enjoy this story and make sure you give it love!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first started writing this story it started fairly crappy but until I don't 100% finish the entire story I will not go back to edit. I am looking for an editor so if you want to be my editor and help me out please let me know.
> 
> The story is pretty shitty at the beginning but it seems to get better after like chapter 4.
> 
> Please leave me some feedback.

Do you ever wonder what it feels like to be in love? Like you never exactly could figure out if love was an actual thing in life. I always thought that it was a figment of imagination or something you only saw in romantic movies that made you sick. Until recently. About 6 months ago, I met someone that I never knew would make such a huge impact on my life. I think now is the perfect time to share it. So, let's start at the very beginning, the first day in Beacon Hills.

          "I can't believe we had to move my sophomore year of high school. Do you know how that feels? Seriously mom?" I told the horrible person that is my mom. 

           As much as I love my mom, she was on my nerves right now. She completely uprooted me from my hometown in Dallas, Texas to come to this tiny town in California to be with this new guy. I don't understand why this was necessary. I mean, he could of easily came and moved in with us. I had a whole life there. I was born there. My best friend lived right next door. If he was such a gentleman, then why didn't he just move in with us. 

          I also didn't like the fact that no one here was going to know my secret. I was a kitshee. Its a mix between a kitsune and a banshee. It's this really weird thing that like supposedly doesn't exist but jokes on you, it does. As of right now, I only knew of one kitsune--Kira Yukimura. And one banshee-- Lydia Martin. I don't know exactly where they're from but I've heard of them and their group. They're both in this really strange group of people. From what I've been told, everyone in the group is supernatural too. 

          "Honey, I know it's hard to move so quickly, but we needed to move before it got too late. I mean you wouldn't want to do this in your senior year, right?" My mom said as we pulled into this gorgeous house.

           "Alright you have a point. I'll try my best to like this place," I replied as I got out of the car.

           The first thing I felt when we drove in was a very powerful feeling. I was quite worried that there was something supernatural in this town & now standing in front of this house I can sense it even stronger. There has to be someone supernatural around this area.

           I was just about to grab my duffle bag from the backseat when this blue jeep pulls up behind our car.

            "Hey what are you doing at my house?" this guy with dark brown hair and extremely tired eyes said as he jumped out of the jeep. 

             "Oh. I'm Patricia. This is my mom, Molly. We are moving into this house with my mom's boyfriend. Do you live here?" I wondered just as my mom came by me. 

               "Um yeah. I do live here. Um, let me call my dad." Just as he was about to grab his phone out of his pocket, a man came out of the house and walked over to us. "Oh hey dad I was just about to call you. Who is this?" 

              "Stiles, this is Molly. You know my girlfriend that I was telling you was moving in this week. Do you remember anything?" The man said to who I'm now understanding is his son named Stiles. He then turned to my mom and I before continuing. "Teenagers. Never remember anything that doesn't revolve around them. Hello Molly & this must be the wonderful Patricia. I've heard nothing but wonderful things about you. I'm Linden and this crazy kid over here is my son, Stiles. I'm sorry, you two had to meet that way but he doesn't do normal interactions."

              "Thanks dad. Sorry about that but when some random person says they're moving into your house, you get a little sceptical don't you think? Anyways, nice to meet you. But I just came by to pick up a few things," Stiles said before heading towards the entrance of the house. 

             "Excuse me where do you think you're going?" Linden called after Stiles.

              "I'm going to Scott's house. Malia is meeting me there, but I have to go pick up Liam and Mason," he replied clearly annoyed his dad was asking all these questions. 

              By now, I was getting the last box out of the car and beginning to take some of it inside. I was quite enjoying their interaction due to the fact that my mom and I never talk like that and I could clearly tell this was a normal interaction between them. I was just about to walk inside when their conversation caught my attention once again.

              "Look dad, I know you want me to get to know my new sister and all but I need to be with them tonight. It's a full moon," Stiles told his dad in a very low voice.

               When I heard this, all the stuff in my hands just dropped. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Stiles is supernatural? A werewolf? I don't know what he was but I knew that I needed to figure it out. I wanted in with him and I wanted in tonight.

               "You're taking her and that's final," Linden replied quite angrily before walking inside and helping with the mess I had made. "So Patricia, Stiles is going to hang out with some of his friends and wanted to know if you wanted to go with him, that way you can meet some new people and get to know Beacon Hills a little bit more." 

              "Um sure. That sounds fun. Let me just take this stuff to my room and let my mom know," I replied before taking everything upstairs and finding my mom. "Mom, I'm gonna hangout with Stiles and his friends. I heard him talking about the full moon tonight and I think he's supernatural too."  

             "Are you sure you want to go with him? I mean what if your secret gets out?" my mom says worried. 

             "It'll be okay. I can handle it okay? I love you," I told her as I gave her a final hug and headed downstairs where a very annoyed Stiles was waiting next to his car. "We can go now."

              "This is gonna be a tough night." Stiles said as he turned on the car and backed out of the house.

               For the first time, I could actually agree with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure you read ALL the chapters. Unless its titled authors not or not a chapter then you guys can do whatever you want but PLEASE read the chapters labels #.b! Like 1.b! Its a part of the story. It's the way I'm writing this story. I want it to be kind of like a journal and I wrote it this way on purpose. I hope you guys enjoy this story and make sure you give it love!


	2. Chapter 1.B

Okay, so I know that this doesn't seem like the average love story just yet but I was still finding out the important things. I know you guys probably thought I was going to start the story completely from when I met the guy and all this mushy stuff but you have no idea how important this night was. When you're a banshee, the full moon strengthens your senses of finding what you don't necessarily want to find. Plus being both a banshee and kitsune, I knew it was going to be even worse in this town just from when I first drove in. I'm sure you guys don't want me to continue this story the way that I am, but it's a much needed way. You do need the facts as I go. And whoever finds this in Beacon Hills after I'm dead, well, you'll need all the help you can get. So I think I should continue on with the story. So where was I, oh yeah the first full moon in Beacon Hills.... 


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting the Girls

             Stiles and I had been driving around in silence since we left the house and honestly, it was awkward. So I decided to break the silence.

              "Okay so what's the plan for tonight?" I ask him

             "Well, I WAS supposed to hang out with my friends by myself but since someone has to tag along we have to make a slight change of plans. I'm dropping you off at the house with some of my friends and I 'm going with another friend to go help some other friends," he said. "That was a mouthful wow." 

                "But I wanna go with you. I don't know anyone here & my mom told I'm not supposed to go anywhere you don't go," I said embellishing just a bit. 

                "Do you understand the seriousness of this? You can't just join me in whatever I do, I have to do certain things, like everything tonight, on my own or in this case with a certain group of people," Stiles says just as his phone starts to ring. "Hello....yeah...I'm on my way...I have someone with me...no it's not Malia...trust me I know...I don't have a choice..it's my dad's girlfriends daughter....yeah I know how this is gonna go....just trust me okay....I'll talk to you in a bit I have to pick up the child...yes I know...bye Lydia." 

                When I heard the name Lydia I froze. I know that name very well as I've mentioned before. I was wondering if it was the same Lydia I was thinking of but I wasn't quite sure. 

               "I understand that your mom and my dad wants us to hang out tonight and that you can't leave my side but I have to do this. You'll be perfectly okay with the girls in the group. Trust me. They know what they're doing," Stiles said as we pulled into this house. "You coming or what?"

                 I got out of the car just as two girls came out of the house. I noticed that the sun was just beginning to disappear in the horizon and I knew if Stiles didn't hurry wherever he was heading he wouldn't make it in time before the moon came out all the way. I walk over to the girls just as Stiles is about to get back in the jeep and drive away.

               "Hi, I'm Lydia & this is Malia. It's nice to meet you," Lydia says before she gives me a hug.

               As soon as she hugged me, I knew this was Lydia Martin. All I could sense was the horrible things she's gone through including the death of someone named Allison. 

                She gasps and pulls away, "I'm sorry about your dad. But I'm glad you're in Beacon Hills," she tells me.

                That's when I realized that when she hugged me, she felt my pain from my father. My father died just around the time I found out I was a kitshee. I actually was the one that found him and I was quite devastated when I did.

                  "I'm sorry about Allison & it's great to be in Beacon Hills. I think anyways," I reply just as a car pulls into the driveway.

                  "Sorry I'm late, but Scott's bike wouldn't start so I had to drop him at Liam's," this girl said as she got out of the car and walked over to us. "Who's this?" 

                   "I'm Patricia. I'm Stiles' new 'sister'," I say sarcastically. 

                "Oh so your mom is the one that sheriff has been spending so much time with. Got it," she said. "I'm Kira by the way. Nice to meet you." 

                 By now I was certain, Stiles had to be supernatural. There is no way that he is a part of this group and not be something supernatural. It's nearly impossible.

                   "So I think we should probably take this inside, I mean the moon is almost out and I think it's best if we are indoors," I say look up at the sky and noticing the moon slowly making its way higher in the sky.

                      Malia looks at me strangely before heading inside first, Lydia, Kira and I following. Once we were inside, Lydia lead us to the living room. 

                     "So what exactly are you?" Malia asks in a slightly bitter tone. 

                    "What do you mean?" I question. 

                     "Well you're clearly something supernatural or you wouldn't of known who Allison was as soon as you touched Lydia. Plus I can't exactly comprehend the stench you're giving off. It's nothing I've ever smelt before and trust me that's saying something," Malia says before sitting on the couch. 

                     "Yeah how did you know about Allison like that?" Lydia asked. 

                     "Wait she knows Allison?" Kira questions clearly lost.

                    "Not exactly. I just know that Lydia was still hurt by the lost of whoever this Allison person is. Just like she knows my pain for the loss of my father when I was younger, its a banshee thing." I reply not even realizing I just told them I was a banshee.

                  "Wait you're a banshee?" Lydia asked me "No not exactly. I'm a--" I began to sayI never got a chance to finish because at that exact moment the lights went out.

                 "Well that was weird," Kira said. 

                 Just as we were about to start trying to see why the power went out, Lydia drops to the floor in a high pitched scream. Before I could even react, I felt a shock through my entire body and an ear-breaking scream comes out of my mouth. I land on the floor right next to Lydia and my hand reaches for hers. As soon as I connected our hands, I could see everything. I could see Stiles on the ground in some sort of field hurt, I could see two werewolves trying to defeat these two bug looking things with claws and I could see someone trying to help Stiles. I let go of Lydia's hand and stood up.

              "We need to go. Right now." I say as I help Lydia stand.

               "Why what's going on?" Kira says as we start heading towards her car.

              "Stiles and some other guys need help," I say as I get Lydia in the car before climbing in with her. 

              "Where are they?" Malia asks

              "Lacrosse field," Lydia says finally catching her breath.

               "Hurry Kira. They're in danger," I say as I start to feel the pain in my arms.

 I knew whatever we found on this field was not going to be good. 


	4. Chapter 3: The Reveal

          We pulled up to Beacon Hills High School in record time. I could still sense something was wrong but I didn't have time to worry about it now. We all jumped out of the car and I was following Malia and Kira towards the lacrosse field when I felt the pain again. I knew I was going to have to use my power as a kitsune to help them tonight. I just knew I was going to be exhausted afterwards. 

          When we finally see the field I knew it was even worse than we saw. These two werewolves were going back and forth with the two bug looking things while Stiles was being helped by some other guy. I hear Malia growl just as I see her claws come out. So she's a werewolf okay that explains a lot. I make eye contact with Stiles just as he screams out, "PATRICIA, YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE!" 

           "Trust me, she should," Kira responds as she takes her belt off and her sword comes out. 

           I smile before unclipping both my boots and pulling my swords out. She looks at me in shock. 

           "What you think you're the only kitsune?" I reply just as one of the werewolves scream out in pain. 

           "Kira help!" One of them says. 

            I look at Stiles and Kira before joining her in this crazy scenerio. It had been a while since I had made friends with supernaturals especially so soon but it felt nice to have someone to battle with. I felt the burst of energy come from me just as I notice Kira's as well. I look at her and smirk before slamming my sword into one of the bug things. It starts to shake before disintigrating on the floor and seeing about a thousand bugs fly from around it. I sigh before looking up. I was exhausted.

           "What was that?" I ask as everyone starts to stand and catch their breaths. Well except Lydia of course. 

           "That's the same thing we're trying to figure out," Stiles says as he walks over to us. 

           "So who are you?" One of the werewolves ask.

           "I'm Patricia. My mom is dating Stiles' dad," I reply. 

           "That explains how you know Stiles. Well, I'm Scott, this is Liam & Mason. You know the rest of the group," Scott says introducing the other werewolf and the other nonsupernatural in the group. 

          "So what exactly are you?" Malia asks again. 

           "She's a banshee," Lydia says. 

           "And a kitsune?" Kira questions

          "A kitshee. I've read about those before. They have the same senses as a banshee but the power of a kitsune. They're as rare as a true alpha. When they're joined together, they have a great power to lead the supernatural world," Mason said making everyone look at him shocked. "What I like to read okay?" 

           "So you have the same powers as both Kira and Lydia?" Liam asked 

           "Technically yes, but not entirely. While Kira is a thunder kitsune, I am a Nature kitsune. I can control anything having to do with nature. By being a banshee, I can also control the senses. That's why when I hugged Lydia when I first met her I knew about Allison. She was in this pack wasn't she?" I asked 

           "Yeah..um..she was Scott's first love and Lydia's best friend," Stiles said while awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

           "Oh. I'm sorry to hear about that," I say sadly. I didn't mean to bring up something or in this case someone that was clearly very important to them. "So what exactly is everyone?" 

          "Well, you already know I'm a banshee and Kira is a kitsune. Liam is a werewolf. Malia is a werecoyote. Stiles and Mason are absolutely nothing supernatural but they are the brains behind this group with me of course, and Scott is a true alpha," Lydia explains pointing at each person as she explains what they are. 

           "Is there anything else we need to know about you?" Scott questions 

           "Well, I mean there is one last thing," I reply. 

          "What's that?" Malia asks

          I make eye contact with Scott before making my eye glow.

        "I can be a werewolf too," I say with a small smirk.  


	5. Chapter 3.B

                Okay, so I know I probably should've mentioned that I'm a werewolf too but honestly I've never truly been able to transform until today. I think when I finally crossed into Beacon Hills everything came together again. I was originally a werewolf. I got turned into a werewolf when I was 12 and it was hard. I mean I didn't really know anyone and I just discovered I could shift and then one day I met a kitshee and I was confused on why I was needed. When I got into battle and I was helping them I got stabbed by a true alpha and I basically transformed back to human. But the kitshee gave me all her powers and helped me before dying. I mean she was nearly 500 years old, can you imagine how hard that must've been for her to give me her powers? I barely knew her and she just died to save me. I couldn't believe it. I had been getting the senses of the werewolf for quite a while now ever since I was about 15 and I kept waiting for full moon to just make me want to kill someone, but it never happened. Until today of course. I was honestly shocked. I noticed I could change just as I plugged the sword in that bug thing because I felt the claws come out of my hands and help me jab it in with more force. It was a shocking thing to figure out but I was quite happy. I don't necessarily think that everyone in the group was too happy due to the fact that I was now every single one of them in one person but I think they realized they couldn't really do much about it. I was now a part of this inner circle of people and I knew it was going to cause some trouble. I just couldn't wait to see what exactly happens.


	6. Chapter 4: Brotherly Hate

           After having a sit down with all of them and explaining everything I told you all, I finally was able to head back to the house. With Stiles of course. I knew he still couldn't wrap his head around this entire thing but I needed him to. If we were going to be living together I was going to need him to trust me. 

            "Look I know this is a lot in one night but I didn't mean for you to find out like this," I told him turning down the radio which he had put at nearly ear shattering levels so that I wouldn't talk to him. 

           "Why did you even come with me? You could've easily told my dad no and then you wouldn't've had to come and reveal your big secret." Stiles replied clearly annoyed

           "I overheard you tell him that since tonight was a full moon you needed to go and be with everyone to make sure nothing bad happened which made me assume that it had to do with supernatural beings and so I had to tag along," I told him truthfully. 

            "I've spent almost three years struggling with the fact that if anything happens to one of my friends I can't do anything and you just show up already being a supernatural being and take over," Stiles says clearly disappointed since he wasn't not one of those things. 

           "I'm sorry for not telling you Stiles. I just hope we can still make a friendship out of this," I reply before getting out of the car since we had just arrived. I walk inside and notice my mom and Linden sitting in the living room talking and I smile before walking into the living room. "Hey mom, Linden." 

          "Hey honey. How was hanging out with Stiles and his friends?" my mom asks

          "They know now," I reply as Stiles walks into the kitchen. "Its alright. They know the entire story and accepted me."

          "That's great honey," my mom replies. "So does that mean I can tell Linden?"

           "Oh yeah dad meet the newest member of the inner circle, Patricia. She's more powerful than the whole group. I'm going to bed. Bye," Stiles says before slamming the refrigerator door and running upstairs.

          "Well everyone accepts me but one," I say defeated. "I'm going to bed. Sorry you had to find out about it that way Linden. I was going to tell you personally and in a more civil matter but I guess the cats out the bag or in this case the werewolf. Night."

          I head upstairs extremely exhausted and walk past Stiles room which was opened. He looks up from his desk and sees me before getting up and slamming the door in my face. What a great first night in Beacon Hills. First, my secret just comes out and then my new 'brother' hates me because of it. I don't even really understand why he does hate me. I mean it's not like I even did anything wrong....I mean I didn't think I did. Did I?


	7. Chapter 5: The First Day

            The next morning, I woke up extremely exhausted. I think I got maybe like a full hour of sleep in total. The power struggle with the bug thing last night had drained me of all energy plus dealing with the fact that Stiles couldn't even deal with standing in the same place as me I knew I was going to get zero to no sleep. I kept replaying last night in my head to see if I could remember doing anything wrong, other than of course scaring everyone into thinking I was here to replace them. I finally pulled myself out of bed when I realized it was Monday, meaning my first day at Beacon Hills High School. I didn't know what grade everyone was in but they all seemed to be upperclassmen except Mason and Liam of course. I guess I was just going to have to hope that I had one of them in a class.

             Finally walking downstairs was extremely hard to do. I mean I'm living in a house with someone that already despises me and it's the second day. When I was about to enter the kitchen, Stiles was in a very heated argument with his dad, so naturally, I listened in from the stairs.

             "I refuse to take her to school," Stiles said angrily. "I'm not taking that thing with me on the first day back. I absolutely hate her."

            "I don't care. There is on other way for her to get to school today since her mom is already at her new job and I have to head in early to the police department," Linden said

            "Well then I guess she's walking," Stiles replied before grabbing his keys and angrily walking out.

             I took this as the time to finally walk into the kitchen.

            "Morning Linden," I said as I grabbed the orange juice from the fridge.

            "Morning Patricia. Look I'm sorry but I can't take you to school today and Stiles left without letting me know and your mom isn't home, so I'm afraid you'll have to walk," Linden says absolutely defeated with how his son has been acting.

            "It's alright. I can just walk, it's not that far," I reply grabbing my stuff and heading out.

            Walking towards the school, I notice the different feelings I got as I got closer to the school. As I was arriving at the corner of the school, a silver car pulls up in front of me.

           "Hey how come you're walking? Didn't Stiles offer to being you?" Lydia asks as she lowers her window.

          "He left earlier than I did and Linden was getting ready to head to work, so I just said I'd walk, it was no big deal," I reply pulling the strap of my bag up.

         "Next time, text me or one of the other girls, I'm sure one of us could pick you up," Lydia says before waving and driving off.

        I smile before walking into school. I hadn't even taken two steps into the school and the scents were overwhelming. I could smell and hear so much, I was so taken aback that it took me a full minute to control myself. After taking a deep breath, I headed towards the office to get my papers and all that new student crap.

       As I was walking towards my locker, I see Malia and I attempt to say hi but she gives me a dirty look and walks past me. I look down. I have a feeling it's going to take a while before I'm fully accepted.

      I get to my locker and I notice one of the guys, I think his name is Mason, standing a few lockers down.

     "Hey, it's Mason right?" I ask as I open my locker

     "Oh, hi. Yeah I'm Mason," he replies.

      I smile. At least someone isn't totally giving me the cold shoulder.

      "So what's it like being so powerful?" Mason asks me walking over to me

      "I mean it's a scary situation. I'm always worried that if things get really bad all my abilities are going to come through at once and I'm going to end up dead but I'm always careful with it," I respond as I close my locker and start walking with Mason by my side. "Especially here in Beacon Hills. I've never felt so connected to all my abilities until now and I'm extremely worried that it's all going to go wrong."

      "That's got to be so strange though, like now you're in one of the most supernatural cities ever and that's got to be intense," Mason replies.

       "You have no idea. You know, you and Lydia are the only ones talking to me as if I'm an actual human being," I comment.

       "Not even Scott is being nice?"

       "I actually haven't seen him; I don't think he came to school today."

       "That's strange. I don't have a reason to not like you. I mean, I think your kind of cool, like you're all intimidating and whatnot but you seem like such a sweet person and I'm totally not saying that because you can kick my ass with your eyes closed and your hands tied behind your back," Mason says before we both start laughing.

       "Thanks I appreciate that. Now, do you know where I can find advanced Calculus?" I ask as I hand him my schedule

       "Whoa looks like we've got another smart person in the group. Yeah, it's on the second floor across from the girls' bathrooms. I have second period with you so I'll see you in English okay?" Mason says before handing me my schedule back and running down the hall just as the bell rings.

        I wave before sighing. I'm late on my first day. Great.


	8. Chapter 6: The Bat

            I finally figured out where advanced Calculus was and I’m almost 10 minutes late. I sigh before opening the door. The teacher stops and looks at me.  
            “You’re late,” he says.  
            “I’m sorry, I’m new to the school. I’m Patricia Moress,” I say as I walk towards him.  
            “Well, Ms. Moress, here at Beacon Hills we don’t tolerate lateness. I will excuse it this time but don’t make it a regular thing,” he replies as he hands me my syllabus and textbook.  
            “Understood, Mr. Tige.”  
            “Now please go take a seat,” Mr. Tige says pointing to a seat in the middle of the room.  
            As I walk to my seat, I notice the class is mostly made up of juniors and seniors. When I look up to see who I’m sitting with, I’m shocked. Its Kira.  
            “Hi, I didn’t know you were an upperclassman,” Kira says.  
            “I’m not. I’m a sophomore, I’ve been taking advanced math since 6th grade,” I reply as I turn my textbook to the designated page.  
            “You must be really smart, you’d get along really well with Lydia, Mason and Stiles. Theyre the brains of the operation,” Kira says.  
            “I don’t believe my brother and I are on speaking terms at this moment,” I state annoyed.  
            “Stiles isn’t happy with you being powerful is he?”  
            “Not one bit. He actually left me at home this morning. I heard him tell his dad that there was no way he was going to take me anywhere since everything happened.”  
            “Well, Mason and him are the only two without anything supernatural, so I can see why he’s pissed.”  
            “Wait, Stiles doesn’t have anything?”  
            “No not at all.”  
            “But he smells like us,” I state.  
            “What do you mean?”  
            “He’s got the scent of a kitsune.”  
            “Well he was possessed by a nogitsune for a few months. It was intense we lost three members of the inner circle. This was right before Liam and Mason came into the picture. Stiles always knows how to figure out literally everything that happens in Beacon Hills, he’s a better cop than the Sheriff” Kira informs me.  
            “That’s it! Hey do you have a free period by any chance?”  
            “Yeah 3rd period why?”  
            “Perfect, get Lydia and meet me at my house during free period. I think I figured something out.” I say excitedly.  
            “Okay?” Kira says questioning my excitement  
            “Make sure you bring your sword okay?” I say just as the bell rings and I rush out the door.  
            If I’m right about my assumption, then Stiles is supernatural.

 

            As soon as the bell between 2nd and 3rd rang I bolted. I ran towards the house and straight to my room. I threw my stuff on my bed and started looking for a specific book. As I was searching I heard the front door open.  
            “Patricia?” Lydia yells  
            “Upstairs!” I respond  
            I hear footsteps and when I look up Lydia, Kira and Scott were all standing in my doorway.  
            “Oh hey Scott. I didn’t know you were coming too,” I say opening another box.  
            “Yeah Kira told me you were acting all weird when you asked about Stiles and the nogitsune so I decided to tag along and see what was going on,” Scott says.  
            “What are you doing?” Lydia asks watching me dump box after box on the floor.  
            “I’m looking for this book the kitshee that taught me everything gave me,” I say. “Found it!”  
            I pull a tattered burgundy book out of the last box and push past everyone to head downstairs to the kitchen table. I start flipping through the book searching for the specific passage.  
            “Okay what is going on? You are acting so strange right now,” Kira says as they all sit down at the table.  
            “Well, Sundance, the kitshee that taught me everything, told me a story of a nogitsune that turned kitsune after the possession. So I’m looking for the passage that says what and how it happens,” I say quickly still focusing on finding the passage.  
            “Wait you mean to tell me that you think Stiles is a kitsune?” Lydia questions  
            “It’s possible,” I reply. “Aha, I found it. ‘When a nogitsune possesses a spirit, it leaves a stamp of possession. IF the spirit is able to survive it’s time of possession, it may be possible for that spirit to obtain the spirit of a kitsune. This is a very rare case as most spirits are unable to survive a nogitsunes possession. If the spirit survives, they will leave a mark on one of their most prized possession, this possession will then turn into their protector when they wield it in battle, in state of defense, or in the presence of kitsune swords.’ “  
            They all look at each other before Scott runs upstairs.  
            “Where’s he going?” I ask  
            “To find Stiles most prized possession,” Lydia replies.  
            “Well, lets go help him,” I say before walking upstairs with Kira and Lydia following.  
            We start searching the entire room when we hear a car door downstairs.  
            “Kira, Lydia why the hell are you here?” Stiles says as he walks in the house  
We all head downstairs with Scott walking towards Stiles and grabbing his keys to the jeep.  
            “Wait why did you take my keys?!” Stiles yells as we all follow Scott outside.  
            “Because I needed to find this,” Scott replies before pulling out a metal baseball bat from Stiles’ jeep and tossing it to him.  
            “Why do you need this?” Stiles says turning it around in his hands  
I pull out my swords and motion for Kira to pull out hers. Just as we do that, Stiles bat transforms.  
            “Because we needed to see that,” I reply smirking.


	9. Chapter 7: The Beginning of My History

        “Whoa what the hell is going on?” Stiles asks as he looks at what used to be a baseball bat.

            “Looks like you were right Patricia,” Lydia says as she walks back inside the house.

            “Wait you have something to do with this?” Stiles asks me extremely pissed

            “Just go inside and let her tell you everything,” Scott says as he grabs Stiles and pushes him inside Kira and I following.

            “Okay someone please explain what the hell just happened and why the fuck I have a sword in my hand instead of a baseball bat,” Stiles says still in shock.

            “All that will be explained by you new sister,” Kira says before sitting down at the table.

        Stiles turns to look at me. “I’m waiting.”

        “Well, like I was telling them, Sundance – the kitshee that saved my life and taught me everything I know, gave me a bunch of books and told me lots of stories of these supernatural beings that were extremely rare to the world. Well, when Kira told me that you weren’t supernatural at all, I started questioning it because you have the same scent as a kitsune.” I turn to Scott, “Did you not smell the kitsune?” I ask him.

        “I did but I just thought it was a like a stamp from the nogitsune. I figured it’d just fade, I didn’t realize it meant something,” Scott says shrugging.

        “Well it does. When Kira told me that you were possessed by a nogitsune, I thought of a passage in one of the books I studied on kitsune history and I made them rush here during free period to figure it out. Which I’m kind of glad we did because now we know.” I say as I pick up the book. “This is the book on kitsune history. I’m going to lend it to you. I’m sure you would like to find out more on all of this. Its pages 200 through 315. That should explain everything.”

        “Do you think I could borrow that after he’s done? I don’t have much knowledge on kitsunes,” Kira asks me.

        “Yeah totally. I have one on banshees too if you want to borrow it Lydia,” I offer.

        “That’d be great thanks,” Lydia replies with a smile.

        “Wait so you mean to tell me that I’m a kitsune?!” Stiles exclaims

        “I believe that’s what she just spent like 10 minutes explaining yeah,” Lydia says rolling her eyes at him.

        “Oh don’t you start too. You mean to tell me that even though I had something to do with the death of TWO of our best friends it was all a lead up to this?! Me being a kitsune! Are you kidding me?” Stiles yells pissed

        “Yes that’s exactly what I’m implying,” I respond.

        “I need some time,” Stiles says before dropping the sword and getting in the jeep driving off.

        Scott was about to follow him when Kira grabs his arm.

            “Let him breathe. It’s going to take him a little bit to get used to the idea of being a supernatural. I mean none of us were babied after we all got our powers. He needs his space,” Kira says.

            “I’m just worried about him. I mean we just kind of surprised him with this,” Scott says rubbing the back of his neck.

            “If he’s not back home by the time Linden gets home I will let you guys know and we can start the search party okay?” I suggest

            “That sounds reasonable. Now we need to get back to school before we all get detention on the first day back. I’m missing AP biology right now,” Lydia says as she grabs her bag.

            We all agree and grab our stuff. I’m about to start walking back towards the school when Lydia gives me a look.

            “Get in the car,” Lydia says before hopping the driver’s seat.

Not up for the fifteen-minute walk, I get in.

            “Thanks, I’m supposed to be getting a car as soon as we get settled,” I say as we start heading towards the school.

            “Don’t worry about it. Now can you tell me a little bit about when you became a banshee?” Lydia asks

            “Well, I went to visit Sundance for my daily lesson on the supernatural when we heard a voice outside of her house. We knew they wouldn’t be able to enter the house as every time I walked in, she sealed the house with mountain ash. Well. Us being curious we walked outside to see what was going on,” I explain. “There was a group of alpha werewolves, I think the leaders name was Duke or something.”

            “Deucalion,” Lydia says.

            “Yeah that’s it! Have you guys encountered them?” I ask

            “We fought them and destroyed their group. The twins had joined Scotts pack. I kind of had a thing with one of them, that is until the nogitsune got involved,” Lydia explains.

            “What do you mean?”

            “Well remember how Stiles says that the nogitsune killed two people?”

            I nod.

            “Well, one of them was Allison. The other being Aiden, the twin I was ‘dating’”

            “Oh my god,” I reply shocked.

            “Yeah,” Lydia says as she parks in the senior parking lot. “We will continue this conversation later. Malia and Kira are coming over to my house after school if you want to come as well.”

            “That’d be great. Thanks,” I reply as I get out of the car.

            Lydia and I start walking inside when I feel as if I’m being watched. I turn around and notice one of the bug things watching me.

            “What’s wrong?” Lydia says

            I turn to look at her and when I look back, the thing is gone.

            “Nothing, I thought I saw something,” I reply. “Let’s get to class before we get into more trouble.”

           


	10. Chapter 8: The Problem I Caused

            I’m standing in front of my locker when Mason walks up to me.

            “Okay so what the hell happened that you literally super speeded out of English?” Mason asks

            “I figured something out about Stiles but I can’t be the one to tell you,” I reply as I exchange my textbooks in my locker.

            “Why the hell can’t you tell me?”

            “It’s not my business to tell. I had to tell Scott, Lydia and Kira because they needed to help me figure it out, but Stiles or Scott will have to tell you.”

            Mason groans, “Ugh fine but if they don’t tell me, I’m going to bug the living hell out of you until you do,” Mason replies smirking.

            “Good luck with that,” I reply closing my locker and heading outside with Mason at my heels.

            “Where are you going?”

            “I’m meeting up with the girls, we are all going to Lydia’s house.”

            “You better hope that someone tells me what’s going on.”

            “I’ll be counting on it!” I yell back as I reach Lydia’s car.

            I notice Lydia already in the car looking at her phone. I knock on the passenger window which makes Lydia look up and unlock the car.

            “Hey, you ready?” Lydia asks putting her phone down

            “Yeah, are we waiting on the other girls?” I ask as I put on my seatbelt

            “No. Malia has to go to tutoring and Kira is going to meet me at my house in a little bit,” Lydia replies as we start heading away from the school.

            “Do you think we could stop by my house so I can change and grab something for you?”

            “Yeah that’s fine.” Lydia replies. “I’m a little worried about Stiles.”

            “I know. I’m a bit worried he’s going to do something he will regret.”

            “It’s not that. It’s just Stiles has been the only non-supernatural in the inner circle since the beginning and I know that it took me forever to finally accept that I was a banshee, same with Kira and being a kitsune, I can only imagine what he’s going through.”

            “I have a feeling he’s flipping the hell out.” I notice that Lydia had just parked in front of my house and that my mom’s car, Linden’s and Stiles’ jeep were all parked outside. I look at Lydia, “Looks like Stiles is back. Send Scott a text and let them know he’s home.”

            Lydia nods before sending the text out and following me inside the house. I see my mom sitting on the couch with a glass of wine in her hand, Stiles sitting in the armchair and Linden pacing.

            “What’s going on?” I ask as I drop my bag on the table

            “Stiles says he has something important to tell us but he was waiting on you to get home,” my mom says as she takes a sip of her wine.

            “Okay then,” I reply before sitting on the couch, Lydia following.

            “You better have a good reason for making me leave the station like that, this better not be some joke,” Linden says before sitting down.

            “Trust me it’s a serious matter,” Stiles replies before standing up.

            Just as he was about to start explaining why the hell he’s acting strange, Scott and Kira come through the door.

            “Okay now you can talk,” Scott says as he leans against the wall.

            “What the hell?” Stiles asks

            “Lydia texted us,” Kira replies.

            Stiles gives Lydia a look and she just shrugged. “Oh stop it, you know you were going to call us too. I saved you the trouble,” she says.

            Stiles shakes his head before starting, “Okay so Patricia over here figured something out about me and it freaked the hell out of me. Now before I tell you, dad please don’t freak out,” Stiles says looking at his dad worried.

            “Oh now I’m going to freak out,” Linden replies.

            Stiles walks over to the side table and that’s when I notice the baseball bat on it. He picks it up quickly turning it around in his hands.

            “Kira, Patricia, can you help me really quick?” Stiles asks us.

            Kira and I stand up before pulling out our swords and touching the bat watching it then transform into the sword it was destined to be.

            “I’m a kitsune. Not a nogitsune don’t worry dad I’m not about to murder everyone,” Stiles says as Linden starts freaking out.

            “How the hell am I supposed to react?! The last time that you were a supernatural you killed your friends. HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO STAY CALM?!” Linden damn near yells out.

            “Trust me dad. I know. That’s why I’m going to go away for a little bit,” Stiles says.

            “Wait what?!” Scott says shocked

            “I contacted Derek and Isaac and they are going to let me stay with them for a little bit while I get used to the concept. Maybe Derek can teach me some fighting techniques,” Stiles states. “Actually no. Isaac can, Derek would kick my ass.”

            “You have to be kidding me. You aren’t actually thinking about doing this?” Scott asks

            “I am. I mean who else is going to help me get through this?”

            “US! Your friends! The people that have helped you through everything,” Scott replies walking closer to Stiles, his brother.

            “You can’t help me with this, Scott. I love you guys I mean it. Well I mean except you Patricia. I kind of hate you right now,” Stiles says looking at me with a scowl. “No offense.”

            “None taken. If I hadn’t opened my big mouth none of this would’ve happened,” I reply.

            “We’ve all in some way shape or form gone through the same things as you Stiles,” Kira says.

            Stiles shakes his head extremely pissed.

            “YOU GUYS HAVE NEVER MURDERED YOUR BEST FRIENDS!!” Stiles yells out. “I FREAKING MURDERED YOUR FIRST LOVE SCOTT! YOU DON’T HAVE TO DEAL WITH THAT PAIN EVERYDAY!”

            By now everyone was shocked. My mom and Linden had walked into the kitchen, my mom attempting and promptly failing at calming Linden. Stiles was shaking and crying into Scott’s arms. Kira was picking at her lip looking at the floor unsure of what to do, and well Lydia was looking off into space in a very deep train of thought. I knew whether they liked it or not this was a step and decision that Stiles needed to make on his own. Whether he was gone two days, two weeks, two months or two years, it was a step that was necessary in him accepting his powers and what has happened in his past. It took me almost three full years to accept the fact that I was a werewolf and right as I was finally accepting it, I lost my powers as a werewolf and became a kitshee. It’s an intense process that everyone copes with differently. I channel my inner banshee and search Stiles spirit. Something Lydia hasn’t been taught to do yet is channel her powers. If she channels it she can search that spirit to find out if it is in harm’s way. As I’m searching Stiles spirit I notice Lydia looking at me strangely. I wouldn’t doubt it that she can feel it as well. I notice a cloud of denial and guilt clouding Stiles and I know that this decision is a very difficult one for him to do. Leave his brother and father behind to hopefully become a powerful supernatural. It’s not an easy decision for anyone to make.

            I grab Lydia’s hand and we walk over to Stiles just as Linden and my mom walk back in the room.

            “When are you leaving?” Linden asks

            “Tonight,” Stiles answers. “It’s going to take a few hours to get to where they’re staying. I already packed my bags. I still have to call the rest of the group and say goodbye.”

            “I’ll call them while you guys talk,” I say as Lydia hands me her phone.

            I walk outside and sit on the hood of my mom’s car while dialing Malia.

            “Hey Lydia. I’m literally leaving the school right now,” Malia says.

            “Hey Malia, its Patricia. Listen do you think you can come to my house. Stiles wants to talk to you,” I tell her quickly.

            “Okay? Yeah I’ll be there in a few,” Malia replies before hanging up.

            I dial Liam who doesn’t answer because he’s a little shit so I call Mason.

            “Hey Lydia. What’s going on?” Mason says

            “Hey Mason, its Patricia, listen do you think you could locate Liam and come to my place?” I ask him

            “Yeah. Is everything okay?”

            “You’ll find out everything when you get here. If you guys are still at the school, text Malia and see if she can bring you here, she might still be there,” I quickly say.

            “Alright I’ll get Liam and I’ll be there in like 20 minutes,” Mason replies before hanging up.

            I sigh before heading back inside. I see my mom comforting Linden and I immediately head upstairs figuring that everyone is helping him. I stand in the doorway and what I see makes my heart shatter. All of them hugging Stiles and trying to convince him to stay. I walk into my room and sit on my bed with my head in my hands.

            I’m ruining Stiles life. I should’ve never said anything to him about this. He would’ve found out on his own and maybe it wouldn’t have been so bad. I literally just got here and I completely shattered the pack. As I’m wallowing in my self-pity, I hear Malia and the boys arrive and run upstairs. I watch Stiles tell them everything and give them all hugs before helping him take his stuff downstairs. I follow behind slowly. One by one they all say good bye, Linden taking his sweet time before Stiles gets in the driver’s seat and drives off. They all follow the jeep until it leaves their line of vision before turning to each other. I can see and feel the pain they have and I know that inside they’re all blaming me. I run inside, grab my backpack, throw some stuff in it and grab the keys to my mom’s car before getting in and driving off. I don’t know where I’m going but I can’t stay here watching them cry over something I caused. Maybe a few days in Houston will help me think straight.


	11. Chapter 9: Reuniting

               My phone started going off not even five minutes after I left so I ended up just shutting it off and throwing it in the backseat. I know my mom is probably pissed at me but I need some time to think about what I just did to this group. She probably knows exactly where I’m going since I used to do this all the time when we lived in Texas.

            About a day later I was finally in Houston. I pulled up at the outer edge of the woods and grab my bag before locking the car and walking to the cottage. The cottage is hidden to the human eye. The only way you could see it is if you were supernatural or if it allowed you to see it. There’s also the case of the mountain ash barrier but that could be maneuvered simply with a series of words. As soon as I saw the cottage, I took a deep breath. Finally, serenity. I walk inside to find it exactly like I left it. I put my things down before turning my phone back on and sending my mom a quick text letting her know I’m okay before turning it off again. I walk downstairs into the basement and see the practice room. The walls are covered in swords and other things I could use to defend myself. I head back upstairs to take a quick shower before going back and taking out my frustrations out on the punching bags and dummies around the room.

            I’m just finishing up when I hear voices.

            “Dude, there’s nothing here. Are you sure you followed the directions correctly?” the first voice says

            “I’m positive. These are the directions they sent me,” the second responds.

            “Well there is nothing here.”

            “Thank you Captain Obvious.”

            “Smartass. Check the coordinates again.”

            “Wait I just thought about something.”

            The voices go really low and hushed and then I hear the front door open. Fuck. They’re supernatural. I grab the two closest swords and slowly make my way upstairs. I can hear them go through the house and I slowly follow them. Unlike these intruders, I know my way around the cottage so I cut them off before they can enter the bedroom. I knock them both on their asses before checking to see who it is.

            “Ow, damn Patty that hurt,” one of them says.

            “I hate that name,” I reply annoyed.

            “Which is why we always call you that,” the other replies.

            “Wait a minute, there are only two idiots that call me Patty. Aiden? Ethan?” I say as I put the swords on the couch and help them up

            “You got us good this time,” Aiden says.

            “Don’t sneak up on me like that next time,” I reply as I walk towards the kitchen.

            “This place isn’t exactly noticeable plus it’s not like your phone is on,” Ethan replies as he holds up my phone.

            “So who are you hiding from?” Aiden asks me as he sits down on the couch

            “Who said anything about hiding?” I counter

            “Oh come on Pat, it’s us you’re talking to. We are like the kings of hiding and running,” Ethan says.

            I roll my eyes. “I’m not hiding from anyone. Now what do you want?”

            “Why do you assume we want something? Can’t we just come and chat with our sister?”

            “You only come back to town when you want something, now spill before I change my mind about helping you,” I say as I hand them both a bottle of water and a sandwich before sitting down in the loveseat.

            “Okay, well we kind of have a little problem and we think that the problem might be heading to Beacon Hills,” Aiden says

            “What do you mean?”

            “Well, you see there’s this group of things that kind of want all werewolves dead and they REALLY want the true alpha,” Ethan comments.

            “Wait the true alpha as in Scott McCall?”

            “As in exactly him. They’re called berserkers. The person in charge of them has an old feud with Scott and his friends. When they found out that we helped Scott at one point, they came running to kill us,” Ethan replies

            “Luckily we know a few tricks and we’re able to get away,” Aiden interjects.

            “So why do you need me?”

            “Well, we lost a lot of our strength now that we can’t combine anymore and we need your help to get our strength up before we head back to Beacon Hills.”

            “So you just want me to train you?”

            “Exactly that.”

            “Well I suggest you finish that sandwich and get into some sparring clothes because I’m not holding back. Y’all got ten minutes before I kick your ass,” I say as I stand up and put my hair back in a ponytail.

            “As if. Even without our combined strength we can still kick your ass little sis,” Ethan says smirking.

            “We’ll see about that,” I retort before grabbing my swords and heading downstairs to set up.

            This is going to be interesting and painful. For them.


	12. Chapter 10: No. No. Absolutely Not.

            “Oh come on you guys!” I yell at them as I flip Aiden again “You guys are making this way too easy!”

            “You’re the one that has every power possible!” Ethan yells back as he tries to attack me from behind

            “If you didn’t want to get stronger you wouldn’t’ve come to me! Now stop being little bitches and start acting like the alphas you are,” I counter as I roundhouse kick Ethan.

            Aiden comes from behind me and wraps his arm around my neck. I grab my arm and bring it behind me before grabbing his elbow and bringing it back loosening his grip on my neck giving me time to flip him onto his back and land next to him.

            “You guys made this too easy,” I state as I stand up and wipe off my sweat.

            “We’re out of practice,” Aiden says. “Fuck my arm hurts.”

            “Oh suck it up. I think she shattered one of my ribs,” Ethan replies as he tries to stand up.

            “You guys are such babies,” I say before tossing them each a water bottle. “Come on upstairs. Go shower and I’ll make some food.”

            I make my way upstairs and into the kitchen while the two hurt puppies head to shower. As I’m making us dinner my phone goes off.

            “Hello?” I answer as I start chopping.

            “Hey Patricia. Um, its Stiles.”

            I stop chopping up veggies and head into the living room.

            “Oh. Um, hi Stiles. How’s it going?” I ask him

            “It’s going pretty well but um...dad called me and said you left the house after I did because you felt bad for telling me,” Stiles says nervously.

            “Oh. Yeah. I just needed some time to think about everything and get myself back to normal. How’s the training going?”

            “It’s going, I think. Listen I feel really bad for blaming you for everything. It’s just I got scared I was going to kill someone else.”

            “I understand & its partially my fault. I just kind of took all the blame for what happened to you since I was the one to discover what you are. I didn’t know how it affected you the last time, I shouldn’t’ve said anything.”

            “I’m kind of glad you did because we don’t have really anything to worry about right now so I have a chance of really practicing. Speaking of which, that’s why I called you,” Stiles says. “Derek and Isaac can teach me fighting techniques but they don’t know how to teach me how to control the kitsune. Do you think you could help me?”

            “Oh yeah totally. I’m not leaving the cottage until I feel normal again so you can come here and train here. This is where I learned all my skills,” I reply.

            “Can you send me the address? I’ll probably be there by tomorrow.”

            “Alright I’ll send it now. I’ll see you tomorrow,” I say before hanging up and heading back into the kitchen.

            “Who was that on the phone?” Aiden says as he comes into the room

            “Oh it was Stiles. He’s coming by tomorrow. He wants me to train him to use his powers,” I reply as I add the vegetables to the pan.

            “Whoa wait Stiles has powers?”

            “Yeah. He’s a kitsune. I guess the nogitsune left remnants of the good side inside Stiles so he now has powers,” I reply just as Ethan walks in.

            “Who now has powers?” Ethan asks

            “Stiles,” Aiden responds.

            “As in the one that almost killed me?”

            “That’d be the one. He’s coming here tomorrow for training,” I tell Ethan as I place the food on plates and head into the dining room.

            “I can’t believe you’re training him,” Ethan says.

            “Well I don’t really have a choice. It’s kind of my fault that he became a kitsune.”

            “Wait, what do you mean your fault?”

            “Have you spoken to mom recently?” I ask them

            They both shake their heads.

            “Oh. So you guys don’t know? Okay. Mom’s dating a new guy,” I begin

            “That cop guy that lives super far, yeah we know that,” Ethan says.

            “That cop guy that lives super far is from Beacon Hills…and he’s not just a cop…he’s the sheriff,” I say slowly hoping they understand.

            “Wait you mean, our mom?” Aiden begins to say

            I shake my head yes

            “and his dad?” Ethan continues

            I shake my head yes again

            “No. No. Absolutely not.”

            “Deal with it. I’m the one that has to live with them,” I say as I eat.

            “But why would that affect you?” Ethan questions

            “Because my super nose smelt the kitsune on Stiles and that made him turn and because I’m more powerful than the entire group and Stiles hates that,” I reply.

            “No one can hate our little sister except us. Now let’s finish eating this horrible food and go to bed,” Ethan says laughing.

            I throw my knife at him, “You asshole!”

            He sides swipes the knife to the floor before we all burst into laughter. God I missed my brothers.


End file.
